RWBY future
by J233X
Summary: The heroes win… but it's not the end of Remnants troubles… and a new generation of heroes will rise, each with their own demons to fight while at the same time trying to fight for the greater good.


**Got a nice idea for a RWBY future fanfic, it was pretty fun imagining it… **

**Normally the trailers would show something about the main characters… well in this fanfic the trailers will show a bit of what happened before chapter 1.**

**Aura rules for this fic… (I refuse to use Aura like a plot device)**

**1-it's passive, and everywhere unless concentrated, so you need to break the Aura 100% if you want to hurt someone regardless of their mental state.**

**2-truly traumatic events can cause Soul damage that makes a person unable to use Aura.**

**3-a soul damaged person can still have theirs Aura unlocked but they won't have a invisible shield which is the main appeal, but their muscles will hold more power in them.**

**Aftermath trailer**

**Normal POV**

With the death of Pyrrha Nikos in the battle for Beacon Jaune Arc went into heavy depression leaving his friends to do his own mourning… with the help of a bottle.

The fall of Beacon destabilized the entire region as many Hunters died, and Vale was flooded with Grimm turning the city into war zone, while the Hunters held of the Grimm constant assault with the help of all of Vales security forces this created lawlessness, as the police was too busy shooting Grimm to stop crime.

Dove Bronzewing alongside some other people formed a organization that tried to keep the law, at first it failed but with time they got better at preserving peace, in the not Grimm overran parts of the city.

Yang Xiao Long didn't allow some 'small' thing like losing an arm hold her back as such she immediately jumped to help her sister on her journey to Heaven alongside Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren.

The rest of the story went like in the show until the battle of Heaven.

Adam Taurus did not accept being beaten so easily as such he went berserk and was almost killed in the ensuing fight as he did not stop even when his Aura broke, it took the combined effort of all the Beacon students to knock him out.

Ruby Rose did not realize the Faunuses Aura got snuffed out under the onslaught and during her next attack she cut of his arm.

Many acknowledged the fact that the White Fang is not the best organization to hold Adam Taurus as some members still loyal might free him as such he is given to Atlas to be put in prison.

Salem realized Adams potential as a chaos maker to hide her moves as such she had Hazel and Tyrian break him out alongside any White Fang members loyal to him.

The prison break was kept on the low in fear of a mass panic spreading and strengthening the Grimm.

Adam Taurus was angry, while Blake left he stayed and build the power of the White Fang, making it a true fighting force and for her to just come and take everything away was unacceptable to him, she took all his hard work and spit on it.

While he learned to use his new prosthetic, he silently gathered all his supporters that escaped the purge done by the Belladona family.

Salem was a bit disappointed in the close to non activity of Adam Taurus and had to divert her attention back towards her originals goals, at the very least it made the Atleasian high command to continue to distrust any Faunus in important jobs creating a illusion that even after their reason for being afraid of the White Fang was gone they continued to be wary of it.

Of course they were worried of any of Adams fanatics infiltrating important jobs but to the public and team RWBY it looked like they were simply racist.

Atlas was forced to concede finally after a bit of political pressure from the other kingdoms who wanted to end the terrorist threat once and for all by showing that even in Atlas Faunus could gain important jobs.

The council of Atlas were caught between a rock and a hard place, the time to admit that Adam Taurus who they made look to be an even bigger monster than he truly was and on who all of the White Fangs actions have been blamed, managed to escape prison, it was election year and if they admitted to such a massive incompetence nobody would vote for them.

Even the elites were mounting pressure to allow Faunus in much more important jobs as after years of losing family members in terrorist attacks they were sick of it and wanted it to end.

The councilors hid the escape from General Ironwood as they knew he would have went ballistic, they thought of informing him but after keeping quiet for so long they decided they didn't need to as Adam Taurus was keeping a low profile.

Atlesian councilor:"just forget about him, he ain't doing anything so he probably went into retirement".

So the Atlesian council pretended that Adam Taurus was still in prison and when people asked if they could know which prison exactly the council representative on TV said.

Council representative:"the current whereabouts of Adam Taurus are a closely guarded secret, only 1 man on the council knows where he is being kept and not even the guards at the prison know who they are holding, this is so that a breakout would be impossible".

Adam Taurus was very happy as whenever he appeared to get more recruits for his cause he simply said…

Adam Taurus:"the Atlesian council lies, they'll never change, those statistics showing a huge number of Faunus in important jobs? Lies jus like my supposed imprisonment!".

After the battle for Heaven Ruby alongside her team, half of team JNPR, Qrow, Oscar went to Atlas with Ironwood, who came to personally collect Adam Taurus from Mistral.

Ruby had low spirits as she realized that with an immortal enemy there could be no peace, and that made her a bit miserable… in her stories there always was a happy ending, but how can you have a happy ending with an enemy that can simply decide to wait and strike once the hero dies of old age.

Ruby always looking for any possible happy ending asked a question of Jinn…

Ruby Rose:"how can I make a 'happy ending' to **THIS** story".

Jinn amused that someone finally asked the right questions, she replied.

**Party trailer**

After foiling all of Salem's plans in Remmnant and stopping the White Fang a party was being held by Atlas, in a Mansion atop of a cliff next to the Ocean.

**General Ironwood POV**

As I stood atop of the balcony looking into the clear skies I couldn't help but smile… the dark times have ended, Ozpin is back even if admittedly in a unexpected form and his students managed to end the war before it even began, nothing brings me such happiness like the realization that humanity and Faunus kind won't be killing themselves while strengthening the Grimm.

As I was standing I saw the current leaders of the White Fang approach me.

Kali and Ghira finally took back control of the Fang once they learned of Tauruses actions done in its name.

As we talked about the current affairs I couldn't help but feel unease, i didn't understand my own feelings… it all should be good now, Taurus was locked up with no chance of escape, the relics were safe, while admittedly Winter becoming a Maiden was unexpected considering the situation at the time it was the best possible option.

As the hours ticked by I noticed it was time for my 'end of crisis' speech about the unity and peace Remmant was currently in.

As I got a wine glass from a waiter I sat on the Balconies handrail.

People started to quiet down and looked towards me.

"We are once again at a time of peace and stability, Adam Taurus and his Fanatics no longer threatens that peace, even the Grimm have been pushed out of Vale and the city is being reclaimed!" I raised by glass to the air "let us drink to a new time".

I lowered the glass into my lips and drank it in one gulp.

It tasted funny…

I heard a glass break.

I looked to the floor and saw some broken glass on it… then I looked towards my hand to see it without a glass…

I blinked… why was I so sluggish?

Suddenly I fell lightness and when I blinked again I was no longer on the balcony… I was falling down the cliff side…

**Normal POV**

As the General fell of the railing and into the sea below his body never to be found what was happening in the mansion was just as problematic.

The politicians who wanted peace were dropping like flies, the only people who didn't fall to the floor after the toast were their guards who didn't drink for obvious reasons.

The 20 year old Weiss Schnee tried her hardest to somehow safe the Belladona parents but her actions were for naught.

While this was happening White Fang bearing the old red symbol were committing terrorist strikes all over Remmant killing hundreds of people within the first 10 minutes of the toast.

**Monster unleashed trailer**

**Adam Taurus POV**

As I walked towards the building that housed the meeting of all Faunus leaders I couldn't help but smile.

Blake thought she could stop the war I was preparing for the past decade…

And now I would put in the final nail in my plan.

I entered with a bang by kicking open the door, hearing the surprised gasps was very nice.

As I walked through the gathering of the leaders of all Faunus clans I couldn't help but feel accomplishment at the fact they still feared me but then again who wouldn't be afraid of a monster they thought was hundreds of kilometers away from them and locked up.

As I stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by all the leaders of the Faunus clans I started speaking.

"10 minutes ago Atlas has killed your leaders" at this the television sets in the room played the clip of the Belladona parents falling to the ground "they called for peace and what do they get? Poison that's what they get… how many times did I say to not trust these humans and how many times was I ignored! Look at this" I pointed towards the bodies of Kali and Ghira "this is what happened when you trust those humans!".

I could see the fear of me slowly turning into anger at the Atlesians… good.

"Atlas has declared a war upon Menagerie, don't you think we should respond?".

I could start hearing the 'yes' and seeing the mods of the clan leaders.

Voice"No".

I blinked… someone would actually challenge me?

When I looked towards the clan head who said it I was shocked to see the Wolf clans leader standing up.

Wolf Clan leader:"a war with Atlas will sentence our species to death you fool!".

I can't let him talk anymore "so you're choosing humanity over Faunus kind… guards arrest him!".

As my White Fang members took the Wolf clan head away (they made sure he couldn't speak) I yelled to him "since you're not with us you're against us" he has doomed his race… if the Wolves preferred those dirty humans they could die with them.

**The second one trailer**

Everybody was shocked when the fighting had begun as nobody expected the now docile White Fang to go wild, the Atlesian military after months of WF inactivity went slack with their checks… which quickly costed them their air fleet as the ships went up in flames and exploded stopping whatever supremacy Atlas had over the skies.

White Fang death squads went around burning and killing smaller human populated towns.

Cardin's organization started to expand and tried protecting smaller towns from WF war bands, in the beginning they were relatively unknown outside of Vale, but as more skirmishes were fought in the smaller towns their reputation grew, they weren't strong like the White Fang or the Atlesian military but they had a core of elite soldiers that proved themselves more than once saving more than a thousand lives from the smaller towns.

Vale and Atlas started moving their Faunus population on boats that were sent to Vacuo which wasn't involved in the fighting, it worked until Vacuo broke into a civil war where the non racist Faunus were trying to stop the White Fang from butchering their human neighbors.

Many White Fang members didn't really know why the war even exploded all they knew was that Atlas killed their leaders and that they couldn't not join the war as it increased its brutality more and more.

Blake Belladonna alongside her loyalists supported the Atlesian military now led by Admiral Winter Schnee who were trying to stop all the madness.

The war had only one possible ending, Atlas had factories while Menagerie did not, the stockpiled weaponry the White Fang had soon began to run out and Atlas was pushing them.

Blake Belladonna had enough of bloodshed and went to Ironwoods replacement, there she gave her a plan… which was accepted.

A team of specialists and Blake would attack the Menagerie palace and kill Adam Taurus and stop the war, this operation was tried before but because there are no plans of the building the specialist team was spotted and then killed in the ensuing battle before they managed to find Adam Taurus.

The mission was a success though it came with a heavy cost as Winter Schnee lost her life to Adams prosthetic arm, the next in line to being the general was Weiss Schnee who joined the Atlesians armed forces as the war exploded.

A cease fire was declared and the Red Hand being a large enough faction in this war were allowed to send a representative to the peace talks, the mans name was Cardin Winchester, his face was badly scarred making everyone there flinch.

He declared that there could be no peace while Salem lived and that to end this war she would need to be destroyed, he showed a plan the Red Hand has come up with to assault her fortress tower and finish her once and for all, the plan required many men and would most likely require most of the other two factions strength to accomplish.

The talks were tense as Ozpin and Weiss Schnee had some suspicions about the source of Red Hands knowledge.

Over 40 thousand troops would be deployed for the operation, 20 thousand Atlesians, 13 thousand White Fang, 7 thousand Red Hand, 274 Paladins, and 800 bullheads.

Alongside those forces 57 'tanks' of the Red Hand would be joining the battle, these vehicles were simply cars with armor on them with a large caliber weapon.

As the army camped 15 kilometers from Salem's fortress the Grimm began to gather in front of it, they knew Salem wouldn't attack them from the sides or behind since Grimm were only dangerous as a large wave and any small groups on the sides would weaken the main wave.

As the two armies faced each other the Grimm all at once let out a large roar and charged, the weakest ones were in the front, the Red Hand were in the first line with Flame throwers which previously were used to burning down villages, the fire stopped the wave, for minutes the Red Hand fire squads kept their fingers on their triggers stopping the wave from hitting.

The fire dust eventually ran out and they retreated as the other Red Hand squads came in to attack the Grimm, the tactic stopped the Grimm wave from hitting at full force.

After 23 minutes of battle they retreated and Atlas took over with Weiss Schnee leading her troops personally in the front in her personal Paladin named "The fortress of pride".

As the Salem's full attention was now on the battle she didn't notice the bullheads which flew over her horde and went straight for her tower, while her Nevermores automatically tried stopping them they didn't as they were immediately ordered by their queen to attack bullheads which were strafing the Grimm on the ground on the sides of the clashing armies.

The red hand tanks proved effective against bigger/special Grimm thanks to their mounted cannons which were like sniper rifles compared to the weaponry on Paladins.

The bullheads which flew in from the front were filled to the brim with huntresses, specialists and some Red Hand special forces.

Once her fortress shook Salem realized she let a few enemies through, she told her Grimm to charge the Atleasian forces and went from her meeting room which was empty since the death of her subordinates, to her throne room where she sat down and waited.

Once the hunters butchered her personal guard, not even old Grimm could survive and onslaught of more than dozens of hunters.

When the hunters finally arrived they had lost half their number, the fight was drawn out and hard, Ruby Rose purged all the ancient Grimm in the throne with the use of her eyes, the attack greatly weakened Salem and surprised her as she couldn't believe that Ruby Rose learned the silver eyes most powerful ability, after all Salem faced many such warriors who trained from childhood and they couldn't use it.

While Salem was weakened Ruby Rose loaded her rifle with the 'ender' which was a bullet… and shot Salem straight in the heart.

After the battle all Grimm disintegrated and the once ugly Grimm lands turned into a beautiful forest, the Grimm pools disappeared replaced by water.

But not all was well, during the great battle the Atlesian Forces started to retreat and the White Fang which were supposed to take their position didn't move, Sun Wukong was dead, killed by a closet fanatic that was waiting to avenge Adam.

The Atlesian army would have been slaughtered if not for the Red Hand which jumped into the fray once more shielding Atlases Forces so that those could regroup, the red Hand Forces hadn't had enough ammunition as a result they suffered heavy casualties in return.

By the end of the day Atlas suffered 4 thousand casualties while the Red Hand having 5 thousand dead (4 thousand of those 5 thousand happened when they protected Atlases main force from a final elder Grimm charge that happened at the end).

As Weiss Schnee stood a top of her Paladin which lost its right arm in the fighting her hate flared up for the White Fang once more… this would not be forgiven or forgotten by her.

**The End trailer**

In a secret location known to not many the leaders of the Red Hand were seated at a table.

Cardin Winchester:"that blasted White Fang trash betrayed us!"he yelled this as he hit the table with full force making a visible dent".

Dove Bronzewing:"calm yourself Cardin… the war is over, no more need for any more bloodshed" he stood up from the table "anyway I'm gonna go and oversee some rebuilding efforts in Walia, that town got hit nasty during the war and the people need some help from humanities hand, I wish you a productive day" at this he turns around and leaves the other leaders in the room.

Cardin Winchester:"we aren't gonna just forget this will we?" He asks the other person at the table.

Unknown:"tell me what do we have left…" the figure is relaxed as it smokes a cigarette.

Cardin Winchester is silent as he ponders this question…

Unknown:"nothing" the figures voice was quiet and morbid "the Faunus took away everything, our families, our loved ones, our friends… we only have the organization left, and vengeance".

**End**

**Sooooo much to write so little time… I've got some stuff so I was working on this in my spare time.**

**So what do you think of the stories premise so far?**


End file.
